


From The Bottom To The Top

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on True Events, But funny, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They kiss and things Happen





	From The Bottom To The Top

This wasn't the first time things had gotten steamy between the two. Lips locked, hands wandering, tongues exploring each other's mouths with gentle prods. The room was filled with Lance's gentle gasps and the wet smack of Keith sucking hickeys into his bronze neck. The raven boy bit down gently trying to leave marks and stake a claim, making Lance twitch beneath him. The room felt like it was burning, flying too close to the sun. They were inexperienced but eager.

Lance weakly grabbed for Keith's hair at the base of his neck, reluctantly tugging him away. "Keith.. Keith.. Sit on my lap, I want to try something," he said in an airy voice with his hips pushing into the air.

Keith stopped his ministrations to look at the other boy with furrowed brows. "I don't really like being on top," he shifted uncomfortably.

 

At that moment Lance went pale and thunked his head back against his pillows.

 

 

_They were both huge bottoms._

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happened with my first boyfriend looooool it sucked he thought I was a top


End file.
